Indifference
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: They say that betrayl and hardships are like a snakes venom. Once it seeps into your blood, only time will tell if it will take its toll. One can only go so long being lied to. And Loki has had just about enough.


**Disclaimer: I do not own THOR or Loki. (If I did… my mattress would be broken.)**

**Just a short Loki fic.**

"_**If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be. Would you go along with someone like me? If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history, would you go along with someone like me?"**_

Beyond what the mortals see through their telescopes, beyond the stars and nebulas, there lies ambition. We cannot harness its power for it is our duty to seek it out and learn from it. We begin our journeys with small steps into the future, craving what we can only fathom in our dreams.

Yet sometimes, those dreams are crushed.

I was to be King. I was to be the ruler of everything my eyes could behold and yet, like the dreams I once dreamt, they were crushed by a power far greater than anyone could ever imagine.

Brotherly hate.

Pure disdain for one another and all because I was the minority. For a god I was not, I was a beast. I was raised to believe that I was one of them, believed to be one of the lucky ones that would one day sit upon the throne of Asgard. But I knew the catch; I knew it would always be my brother. Envy soon ravished every inch of my body and yet, I contained the urge to snap his neck.

There was always a prominent gap between Thor and I. He was stronger, and this I would never deny. But the only thing that he lacked and I had so merrily gained… was strategy. You see, Thor is as hot-headed as they come and what he lacks in tactics, he made up for with brute strength.

If my father hadn't banished him, he would have never learned his lesson in ambition.

I cannot continue to seethe over my brother's winnings, and I will not do him any form of justice by calling him my King. I once tried to fight for it, I once tried to slither my way into the throne and fool every eye of Asgard. But guilt wracked my shoulders and pain wracked my heart. I felt as if I was betraying not only my father and my kingdom, but myself most of all. Fighting now was foolish and I would not be rewarded with what I sought if I forced my way through laws like my brother.

I stood upon the opportunities of becoming King and yet, never seized them in my grasp because of these feelings. Sometimes, I would sulk to the Bifrost and grind myself on my thoughts.

_Why would you ever think of something so distasteful, Loki?_

_Who, if ever, would kneel to your rule?_

_You're unfit to be the King just as Thor. _

_You cannot win._

Beating myself up was my only satisfaction.

Telling myself that I wasn't good enough seemed to solve the problem and it would get my mind off the throne and onto matters more pressing, such as my father.

Thor would not return, I simply stated to him that he was not allowed to come back to Asgard for his banishment would not be relieved. "Father was dead," and he believed me because he trusted me.

But nowadays, who _can _you trust?

I'll make promises and then I'll snap them in half. The Frost Giants would get no savor, no morsel of Asgard. It was my mischievous behavior and weak-like demeanor that fooled them into thinking that they could deprive Asgard of all it was worth.

Absolute trickery.

Now I stand defeated, my kingdom ruled by The God of Thunder while I, Loki Laufeyson, accept defeat. I am a patient man… one that will wait out to cut the last strands of love that hold our bond together.

The next time the mortals watch lightning plummet towards the realm called Earth, and listen to the mighty thunder tumble your gray skies, know that this is the clash of two powers, unmistakable, and undefeatable.

"_**Fate's my destroyer. I was ambushed by the light. You judge me once for falling yet this wounded heart will rise."**_

**A/N: There you go. Loki. My favorite. The song quote used in the beginning is called Young Folks and the last is called Burn my Shadow.**


End file.
